videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Tennis: Grand Tour
Mario Tennis: Grand Tour is the seventh installment of the Mario Tennis series, available for Nintendo Switch. Opening The game begins with a brief opening movie, showing Wario and Waluigi walking down the road. Suddenly, Waluigi spots an advertisement for a grand tennis tournament, with a massive golden trophy as the prize. Excited to win the trophy, the Wario brothers quickly run to the stadium and sign up for the tournament. However, their lack of teamwork results in them losing to Mario and Luigi in their very first match. The brothers angrily march out of the stadium as both Mario and Luigi are mobbed by fans. Suddenly, a mysterious letter floats down from the sky, and Waluigi grabs it. He opens it and reads it, and him and Wario look at each other, nod, and run off. Wario and Waluigi eventually reach a clearing in the middle of a forest. They look around, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, a spiked Warp Pipe pops up from the ground and sucks them in. They land in a mysterious factory, and the lights turn on, revealing Bowser and Bowser Jr. Bowser and his son show Wario and Waluigi a presentation on their computer (though it is not shown to the player), and Wario nods and gives Bowser a bag of coins. Bowser laughs and pulls out a large sheet of paper, on which he, Bowser Jr., Wario, and Waluigi begin to plan. Back at the stadium, Lakitu announces the final match: Mario and Luigi versus Peach and Yoshi. Just as Mario is about to make the first serve, the display screen flashes and turns off. When it turns back on, Peach and Yoshi have been replaced by Wario and Waluigi, who immediately run in and shove the original competitors out of the way. In the factory, Bowser Jr. laughs before pressing a button. A Bob-Omb lands in front of Mario and explodes, causing everyone except the Wario bros to look up . . . only to see Bowser in an airship. Bowser fires two more Bob-Ombs out of the airship's cannons, but they are shot back by Mario and Luigi with their tennis rackets. Enraged, Bowser stars firing more and more Bob-Ombs, but with the help of Peach and Yoshi, all the Bob-Ombs are repelled. Eventually, Bowser gets even angrier, picks up Wario and Waluigi, and fires a giant Bob-Omb. Unfortunately for him, Mario deflects it right back into the cannon, and the built-up pressure causes a massive explosion that launches Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi far away. Laughing, everyone gets back to tennis. Gameplay As expected, Mario Tennis: Grand Tour is an arcade tennis game and thus plays similarly to normal tennis. To win, players must hit the ball to the other side of the court without letting the opponent rebound the ball. Players score fifteen points by doing thing. Scoring sixty points wins a game, winning the majority of games wins a set, and winning the majority of sets wins a match. However, the amount of games per set and sets per match varies. Controls Menu Controls * Control Stick: Scroll through menu items. * A: Select menu items. * B: Cancel actions or return to the previous menu. *